


Study Session

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: After-Sex Confessions, Bottoming from the Top, Crushes, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, One-Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Switching, Tsundere, just two bros watching porn together, pov fic, the biggest no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: There's a scary guy in your class. He's big, tall, well-built, has piercings and tattoos, and he reads porn mags in class despite how strict the teacher is. A real delinquent. During a conversation with him, learning he struggles with school, you decide to help him study. But after a whole night of it, when you two are tired, things take a turn… for the better?
Relationships: Jérémie Bourdeau/male!Reader
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Wawawawaaaahhh, haven't written any OC gay smut before, so uh, here it be now. Hope you all like it :3  
> And yes, it's hard to write a POV fic of a guy when you're a girl, but I tried my best (I hope I didn't fuck up everything lmao).
> 
> And yes I plan on drawing Jérémie with an OC I chose to represent male!reader :3 Coming... more or less soon
> 
> EDIT: Here it be uwu -->   
> https://twitter.com/lordofpotatoes/status/1237408350561800193?s=19

_ Something, something, founding of America... _

The teacher's voice was a distant haze in your mind. You couldn't focus on it, no matter how much you tried, because, added to the slight stomach ache, there was, right in front of you, seated on the desk with his legs crossed, black leather boots on the table and back against the chair, your classmate Jérémie, a scary, rebellious tough guy you'd been eyeing for a few days, was reading a porn magazine.

_Where'd he get it?_ _Who knows_. What you do know is that he'll probably get caught if he's not careful, and a part of your brain is begging you to tell him that.

You tap his shoulder, and he looks back at you, puzzled. You look at the page he's on, and smirk. 

_ "Nice tits."  _ You mouth, and he smiles back a bit.  _ He's cute. _

You look at the teacher, too busy talking to notice you two aren't listening - thank god you're in the back- and then back at him.  _ "Aren't you scared of getting caught?" _

He shrugs.  _ "Eh, not the worst I've been caught doing... _ "

You can't help but blush a bit, and smile.  _ He sounds cute too, you somehow keep forgetting. _

The teacher clears her throat, and you both turn back to the board, and stay silent for a while as she keeps explaining.

About twenty minutes later, you start feeling a bit dizzy, and the stomach ache gets stronger. _ Probably something in the water. Or in your breakfast this morning. Or maybe you're just tired? _

Whatever the reason is, you decide you shouldn't be having this problem right there in the classroom. You raise your hand, and the teacher calls you.

"I need to go to the bathroom, please!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Do you know where it is? You're new, so you might not."

You shake your head, and the teacher smiles politely. "Would someone please accompany him to the bathroom?" She asks around the classroom.

A fraction of a second barely passes when you suddenly see Jérémie's hand stretch up. The teacher squints at him, a bit skeptical.  _ "Really?  _ You want to help him?"

"Any excuse to get out of class, ma'am." He says snarkily, with a serious expression. You giggle a bit.

The teacher sighs loudly, visibly exasperated by his attitude, and makes a wave with her hand, signalling you two can go.

As you quickly step out of the classroom, you feel Jérémie walk close by to you, and as soon as the class door is out of sight, he groans. "Ugh, finally."

You stay quiet for a moment.  _ Being alone with him makes you feel a bit more awkward, apparently. It's hard to talk. _

"So, uhm… why are you reading, uhm, porn magazines in class?" You ask softly. He turns to you, gaze serious.  _ He's a bit smaller than you (as is anyone else here), although he still looks rather intimidating. He's well built too, although that might just be an illusion of his leather outfit and piercings. He's a bit scary, like a delinquent. _

"Oh, y'know. Tits." He says simply.

You laugh.  _ That's not even that funny, why are you laughing? _

"Well, here we are!"

He suddenly stops, and you bump into him, blurting out an apology.

But as you look at the bathroom, you start to think that maybe staying with him would be a better alternative.  _ Somehow, his presence calms you down. You don't feel so bad anymore. _

"Uh… hah, well, this'll sound weird, but I don't actually need to  _ go  _ to the bathroom."

He turns to you and frowns. "What?"

You laugh nervously.  _ Bad idea, nevermind, he probably thinks you're creepy! Bathroom is the better alternative! _

You sigh, and start motioning towards the door. But he suddenly catches your arm, and pulls you back. "What's up?" He asks, concern in his voice.

You try to not blush at the contact of his hand around your wrist.  _ His hand is warm _ .

"N-nothing… I just, kinda lied so I could get out of class. B-because I was feeling a bit out of it, and couldn't focus…" you tell him.  _ That’s also half a lie, but whatever. _

He seems to realize he should probably let go of your hand, and he does so quickly, now harboring a slightly different, warmer, compassionate expression. "Oh."

You shrug. "Happens a lot. I'm used to it."

He stays silent for a while. Under those serious traits, he seems a bit concerned.

The silence isn't awkward, rather comfortable and familiar, despite how little you both know each other. You notice he's eyeing you up and down, as if he was trying to analyze whether or not he should keep talking to you. Nervous under his gaze, you tug on your shirt’s collar, and clear your throat.

"Hey, uh, you look smart." He suddenly asks

_ What is he even doing? _

"Would you like to tutor me? I'm… struggling a bit with history and french."

For the first time since you've talked to him, his serious traits get softer, and he looks a bit ashamed.

_ A bit obvious he'd be struggling at school, but why's he asking you? He could just ask one of his friends, no? _

Looking at him and his sad, shameful expression, you wonder how he even became all tough and rebellious with a face like that. The big eyes, nose and round cheeks almost make him look like a lost puppy.  _ How could you resist that? _

"Oh yeah! Of course! We could do it after school if you can, maybe at your house or mine!"

He looks at you, eyes wide, traits suddenly hardening, as if he realized you were staring at him.  _ You’re being too enthusiastic. You definitely sounded creepy, right? Who asks a stranger to go to their house to study, in this happy tone???  _

"Sure."

_ Oh!? _

"I'm free after school. We could study at my house."

**_OH?!??!!?_ **

"O-oh, sure! Is it far?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, not that much. We can walk there."

The bell rings, and you two jump, startled. 

Jérémie grumbles, and turns on his heels "Already? Well, I gotta go. See yah."

He dashes off, and you're left alone.

  
  


*****

Somehow, you ended up carrying him on the way to his house. 

His feet were hurting, but he wanted to get there quick, so you picked him up like it was nothing.  _ It was weird. But also, kinda nice.  _ While he protested for a second about how this could be tainting his reputation, you reassured him nobody would see you two, and he immediately calmed down, leaving the rest of the trip silent, excepted when he’d give you directions on where to go.

As you step into the house and place him back on his feet, you hear him sigh and grunt, dusting himself off. "N-now, uh, we'll study in the living room. My bedroom is… too dirty."

Raising a curious eyebrow, you nonetheless follow him to the living room. He tosses his bag on a couch and plops down next to it, looking at you with an inviting expression, followed by a pat on the cushions next to him. Carefully, you sit down, and place your bag at your feet.

You admire the clean, white walls filled with portraits and children's paintings, the window, visible from where you are, showing the beautiful trees from the forest near your college, all in shades of green, red, orange and yellow from the coming autumn, and as you breathe in, you can notice the faint smell of bread and butter. "Nice place."  _ It's pretty cozy. While not cramped, it does feel smaller than what you'd expected. Its atmosphere does contrast with Jérémie's brooding, delinquent attitude a bit, but then again, it fits, sort of.  _

Jérémie stays silent, and he unzips his bag, taking out some books. 

"Got any parents?" You ask.

"They're out on a trip right now. It's just me this week."

As he's taking out books, a paper falls from the bag and on the carpeted floor. You take it and look at it. It's a corrected french essay, filled in red over chaotic calligraphy in graphite. You immediately notice the 40% at the top of the page, with a note that says " _ did you even try? _ ". You scowl as you read that.  _ You always hated that teacher. She's so strict and heartless. No wonder her own son is afraid of her! _

You barely have the time to look at the text itself, when Jérémie snaps it out of your hands, and, with an annoyed expression, shoves it back in his backpack. 

"You weren't supposed to see this, ugh." He growls, looking at you with anger in his eyes.

You look back, and as you do, you spot a hint of panic in that gaze.  _ Is he alright? 40% isn't that bad, right? It could be worse, that's for sure. _

"Sorry. If I have to help you though, I'll need to look at your mistakes, so I can know what to do to help."

Jérémie stops, and stares at you. He blushes in embarrassment, and pulls the paper back out. He stays silent as he stares at it for a while, and, for a split second, makes a pained expression that  _ definitely didn’t tug at your heartstrings and made you want to give him a hug. _

"Alright, okay…"

He sighs, and puts it back on the table.  _ He looks sad, now that he's not looking at you anymore. You feel a bit bad. _

Shyly, you smile, and gets out a pen and some paper.

"Alright, don't worry, we'll be able to clear this up in no time! Let's start with the things you struggle with most, and we'll finish with the easiest stuff, okay?"

He nods, and you two start working.

****

You stretch and groan, settling back in the couch. It's now dark out, and you've just finished french tutoring. 

It went a bit longer than you thought. Although Jérémie was good at listening and tried his best, he did have some trouble with the first few steps. You're rather happy that it went smoothly, however. You'd have expected tutoring him to be like pouring water on an oil fire.  _ He's a good student when he wants to be, huh?  _ You assume the teacher might be the reason why he’s failing, more than anything to do with his own capabilities.

_ If only you could help him more... _

"Holy shit, it's 18:00 already??" You suddenly hear.

You turn to Jérémie, who's looking at the clock. "Fuck, how did that happen?"

You laugh "Hah, well, time flies fast in good company, hm?" You say happily, smiling.

He makes a weird face, and stands up. "I'm getting something to eat. There should be some leftovers in the fridge." He looks down for a second, then at you. "Y-you… you want anything?"

He seems a bit awkward. But before you can say anything, he waves a hand in front of him. "N-no, wait, you probably have to go back home, right?" He presses two fingers around the bridge of his nose and sighs, walking away to the kitchen. "F-forget what I said, nevermind…"

You raise an eyebrow.  _ Did he want you to stay with him? You could always just text your parents to tell them you'll be staying late at a friend's house, right? _

You look at the papers on the table, and then at Jérémie, head in the fridge, and decide to do just that.

After you slide your phone back in your pocket, you decide to get up and search for the bathroom. You go to the first door, and open it.

But what you find, is not the bathroom, but in fact, a bedroom.

A  _ pink  _ bedroom. With flower stickers on the pink striped walls, stars hanging from the white ceiling, and a beautiful pink and white bed, next to a closed window with beautiful, white embroidered curtains.

_ Who's room is that? _

You forget that you were searching for the bathroom, and instead decide to walk in to inspect the place,  _ both because you're curious, and a bit suspicious of something, all of a sudden. _

That suspicion becomes reality as you gaze falls upon an open wardrobe, filled with regular, non-pink clothes, mostly black and white shirts, dark jackets and torn jeans.

_ That's Jérémie's room! _

Now you understand why he didn't want you going there.

_ "Gotta keep that bad boy facade up" _ you guess.

You hear hurried footsteps come your way, followed by a panicked shriek, and you turn around, seeing Jérémie in the door frame, two bowls of pasta in hand. He enters the room, and frowns, placing the bowls on a chair before pushing you out of the room. "Get the FUCK out, right NOW!!" he snarls angrily, with panic in his voice. Confused, you grab his shoulders, trying to calm him down, or at least, restrain him so he doesn't hit you,  _ thank god you're bigger than him,  _ and he struggles to get out of your grip. 

"Jérémie. Jérémie!! It's alright man, I don't mind!!"

His movements get weaker but he still moves, trying to push your hands away, probably so he can hit you. "Yeah, right, you're gonna tell everyone now, right?"

He looks up at you, eyes wide.  _ Fucking hell, that face… it hurts you. _ You can practically see tears in his eyes, despite them looking quite dry. His face is one of despair, and terror. He's not begging, but his eyes are. "Now everyone's gonna know that I'm not-" he stops, and you let him go, sensing he's calm enough to not harm you anymore. He pushes you away as you do, and turns around. "Oh my god, fucking hell, man…" He passes a hand through his slicked back hair, and lets out a shivery sigh.

You walk up to him, and place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't budge but you can feel a slight twitch in his muscles. "Dude. Listen!" You sigh. "I think it's a cool room."

He crosses his arms on his chest, looking down at his feet. "Yeah?" He asks softly.

You nod. "Yeah."

You try your best to not say that it's cute, as you're not sure how he'd take it. But considering you think  _ he's _ cute too, you see it as a fitting compliment.

"It's got a cool aesthetic." You continue, and you see him look up a bit.  _ Did that hand wipe his eyes because there were tears there, or is it just your imagination? _

After staying silent for a few seconds, you hear him sigh in relief. "Thanks."

"We can keep studying in your room, then? I don't mind, plus, the coffee table isn't the most ergonomic place there is." You chuckle.

Jérémie groans, walking back in his room.

"Oh, let's take a break from studying. I'm hungry, and my mind is full right now"

You laugh, and follow him, taking the bowl he left on the chair and motioning towards his bed. As you do, you spot a small bookshelf, next to the bed, and upon closer inspection, you spot something… interesting.

"More porn mags, huh?"

Oddly enough, he doesn't seem fazed by that question.

"Yeah. You can look at em if you, have a wank, whatever, I don't care."

He laughs at that, but that sentence does bring you to an interesting train of thoughts.

You keep one in your hand and sit down next to him, bed creaking under your weight as you slide up the wall behind you and sigh.

You begin eating, quickly finishing your plate, because the food is just  _ that  _ good, but you suddenly become distracted by a certain picture in the magazine. 

"Oh!"

Your fork falls in the now empty bowl as you find yourself staring at an image of a half-naked man's sweaty, chiseled torso and abs, who's looking seductively at the camera, staring with his beautiful ice blue eyes.  _ Apparently, he's hiding some gay porn in these straight mags, huh? _

You take another glance at it, and gulp painfully.

_ Aaaand now you're hard. Great. _

You shoot a quick look at Jérémie.  _ He did say you could jack off, right? Or was that a joke? _

He doesn't seem bothered too much, he's too busy awkwardly staring at the wall in front of him as he’s eating to pay attention. Your eyes dart back and forth between him and the magazine.

_ That's alright, right? Friends do that with each other right? That's normal, nothing to worry about. Right? _

_ … Fuck it. _

Slowly, you bring your hand to your zipper, and undo it. Again, you glance at Jérémie. And he glances back, then his gaze switches to the magazine in your hand. 

"Ah, you found the good shit, huh?"

He smirks, and you ignore the fact he scoots up closer to you so he can look at the image better. He doesn't comment on the fact you just unzipped your jeans, and so you take that as a signal to pull them down to your thighs, alongside your boxers.

_ He's not even bothered by it. Damn. Nerves of steel, lucky him. _

And there you go. You wrap your fingers around your dick, and you start stroking it.  _ It's awkward, but oddly enough, it feels better than when you do it alone. _

"Hey, lemme get on that too!" He scoots up close to you, his cheek now pressed against your shoulder as he also pulls down his pants and starts masturbating alongside you. 

_ Holy fuck, what even is happening??? _

You can clearly hear him breathe now, his breath is warm and damp against the fabric of your shirt, it shivers with each exhale, and _it_ _definitely isn't helping you not cum right here._

While you were thinking about this, what you didn't realize was that you have stopped looking at the magazine, and are now looking at Jérémie. He hasn't realized, although a part of you wishes he did.

The hand holding the magazine unconsciously lowers, as you're currently too distracted to leave it up. 

_ He's so close… you could just… _

"Oh, hey!" He looks up at you, probably about to ask why you lowered the magazine, but he goes silent as he realizes that you're staring at him. You can see red spread across Jérémie's face, and his eyes widen. "H-hey…" his voice fades, you're speechless, and seconds pass before you feel his free hand move across your leg and wrap itself around your member. You suppress a squeak of surprise and instinctively roll your hips, shocked by what just happened. But before neither of you have anything to say, you wrap your arm around his waist, pulls him close, and, gently place your hand over his own busy one. He sucks in a breath with that, eyes closing for a second as your hand picks up the pace.  _ He's so close… so close… _

"Uhm, this would be a good time to say no homo, right?" Jérémie stutters, probably because it's hard to concentrate when someone is jacking you off. 

"Oh, yeah. N-no homo.. " You clear your throat, a bit awkwardly.  _ Damn, really? _

He gives you an uneasy smiles, and you feel his hand let go of your dick. You try your hardest to not whimper at the pleasure suddenly stopping, and do the same, awkwardly placing your hand back to your side. "If that's the case…" He turns around to face you completely, and grabs your shoulders. You barely have time to register what's happening when he pushes you down on the mattress, pinning you by the shoulders. 

_ Ahh… he does looks a little bit more intimidating now that he's on top of you… _

He grabs your pants, and slides them down your feet, doing the same with his, and then moves his hips against yours. You feel Jérémie's member twitch against yours, and you squeak, which makes him laugh, gently rocking his hips as your two dicks rub against each other.

He groans softly, looking down, and his head lowers.  _ His face is so close… _

You start guessing that things will definitely be going further, with the way Jérémie is acting, and that alone revigorates your motivation. Somehow, your stamina has completely replenished, and you feel as if you have enough energy to go on for a few hours without cumming.  _ Is it the stress? Arousal? Who knows. _

You look down where Jérémie is staring, and slowly move your hands to his waist. He huffs and smiles, and, gently, lifts himself up a bit. "Hold on…"

You watch him as he reaches for the nightstand, and takes out a bottle.  _ He came prepared, apparently. _

Oddly enough, that thought only makes you more excited, and you can't contain your giddy smile as he crawls back up over you, and hands you the bottle. "Do it for me, will yah?"

You look at him for a second, and then at the bottle.  _ Oh. He wants you inside, not the opposite. _

Coating your fingers with lube, you reach in for his ass, and spread it, before sliding a finger in the hole, resulting in a soft moan from Jérémie, whose face falls down and goes to rest in the crook of your neck.

The feeling of his warm, trembling breath against your skin makes you shiver, and you smile, sliding another finger in, making your thrusts get a bit faster. 

"O-okay… I-I'm - ah - good…" he stutters, his voice muffled. 

Looking back, he positions himself right above you, and you hold on to his hips as he lowers them slowly.  _ Bareback? Alright then. _

He sucks in a breath, closing his eyes and biting his lip as you slowly slide inside of him.

"Ahh, fuck…" Jérémie mutters, head down as he holds onto you, arms slowly creeping up your chest to wrap themselves around your shoulders.  _ Like this, he doesn't look intimidating at all… all you can see from this angle is how cute, small and vulnerable he is.  _

His hips roll slowly, but the way he does it is already almost driving you over the edge. Doesn't help that he's breathing heavily right next to you ear, which is  _ very hot. _

You feel his left hand move under the collar of your shirt, and then pull on it. Without asking, you decide to take it off.  _ Assuming that's what he wanted.  _ Doing so, he decides to do the same, and you both just stare at each other for a few seconds. His body is very well built.  _ You, definitely, without a second thought, could grate cheese on those abs. _ They're just that chiseled. A tattoo circles his equally muscular right arm, but you can't quite discern what it represents.  _ A bird, maybe? _ However, what you do know is that it looks very cool, especially added to the piercings on his nipples and belly button.

As your eyes scan around his body, the sudden need to squish his pecs pops up in your head, but you suppress it.  _ Too gay. _ That'd be crossing a line,  _ even though you've definitely already crossed it a long time ago. _

You grab his hips, and pull him down the base of your dick. Jérémie's eyes widen, and he holds on to your shoulder, a high-pitched squeak coming out of his mouth.  _ Holy fuck, that was cute. _

You thrust your hips upwards, and he falls on you, his arms wrapping around your neck as his head falls on your shoulder. You can feel some drool dribble from his mouth and onto the skin of your shoulder, his shaky breath and soft whimpers resonating in your ear. 

You turn your head ever so slightly to take a look at him. His eyes are closed, brows furrowed, and mouth opened. You can't help but stare at him, and wonder what his mouth would taste like.  _ Honestly, do you even care what he'd think? And, do you really think he'd care? _

Gently, you roll around on the mattress, and pin him down on his back. He gasps softly, looking at you, panting in rhythm with your thrusts. With the way you're placed now, you can see him rock back and forth even more than earlier. He looks so lost, just staring at you with his wide, confused caramel-colored eyes, hands on each side of his face, having fallen from around your neck as they lost their grip when you rolled over him. He's just... so cute. The way he stares at you, in a way that's both anticipation and fear.  _ You just can't resist it any longer… _

Without hesitation, you lean in towards Jérémie. You can hear him gasp, but that noise is quickly muffled as your lips gently press against his own.  _ They're soft. And warm. _ Immediately, you know he's enjoying it, because his hands start wandering around your sides, trying to find yours. You moan happily and pull back, looking at him for a second. The corners of his mouth slowly stretch into a soft, uneasy smile, his eyes still wide from the shock. 

That alone makes you feel close to cumming. You honestly didn't think that seeing Jérémie smile was what you send you there, but you accept that. 

You lean in back to him, and kiss him again, this time a bit more sloppily, letting go of one of his hands as you go and teach for his dick, that's now throbbing with need. You hear him squeak, and feel his hips roll instinctively as soon as you touch his member, and that alone makes you cum. You gasp, thrusting in deep, and moan, as you keep thrusting while the cum flows inside if him. As you do, you move your hand across Jérémie's member, and soon enough, he too cums. The white, sticky liquid splashes on his chest and face, and he grimaces. You stare at him for a second. 

_ What a sight to behold... _

Unable to resist it, you lean over, and lick the cum on his cheek, then move down to his chest. You take your time cleaning him up, making sure each and every drop gets cleaned off by the laps of your tongue. He doesn't say anything, but you guess that he doesn't mind, as he doesn't try to stop you.

After you're done, you roll over next to him, dick sliding out of him, and you look at the ceiling. Dread suddenly pours in your mind, and you sigh.

_ Well, that happened. _

You stay silent, not sure what to say.  _ He's silent too. Is he okay? _ You try turning your head to look at him, but find yourself unable to.  _ Damn. Are you getting scared  _ **_now_ ** _? You licked cum off his chest just a few seconds ago, what are you so afraid of? _

A lot of things, definitely.

Before you can find something to say, you feel Jérémie scoot up close to you. Slowly, his hand moves across your chest, and rests there. You finally build up the courage to look at him, and heat immediately creeps up your face as soon as you see his expression.

He looks very embarrassed. His face is red, and he's not looking at you. It's a cute face, but...  _ But he's cuddling up to you. That's good, right? _

The sudden clearing of his throat distracts you from your current train of thought, and your attention goes back to him.

"What… what exactly did all this mean to you?" He asks softly.

You look at him.  _ Oh. So that's why he's making that face. _

"Well, uhm…" you slowly move an arm around his shoulder, and start playing with his hair, that's now a complete mess, jet black strands flying in every direction, some sticking to the sweat on his forehead, such a contrast to earlier today where they were so neatly slicked back behind his head.

The movement seems to already comfort him, and he relaxes under your gentle rubs. 

"I… I'm not exactly sure…" you mumble.

Jérémie seems to look a bit saddened by this, but he stays put.  _ He's more comfortable showing his emotions now. Interesting. _

He sighs "I guess… I don't know… I just thought..." he looks up at you, and then back down, and he sighs again. "Nevermind."

You think for a second.  _ He wanted this to mean something. He was expecting you to tell him that what you just did was something more than it seemed… _

"Well…" you move your hand to his chin and raise his head up to look at you. His bright hazel eyes meet with yours, and you breathe in, before you lean in and kiss him softly. You feel his hand tighten on your chest and he tilts his head, moaning softly. After a second, you both move back, and you smile at him. "If you want… we could make it mean something..."

Jérémie's face turns bright red, and he nods vigorously, eyes wide. “P-please..” he breathes out.

He literally is begging you at this point, and that makes you feel all fuzzy inside.  _ If you weren’t so worn out, you’d probably get hard again. _

Unable to resist it, you kiss his forehead, and gently stroke his cheek with your thumb, as you roll on your side and wrap your other arm around him, pulling him against your chest. He holds onto you, and buries his face in your chest. 

"I don't think you'll be going home tonight…" he mumbles.

You chuckle, stroking his hair. "And I don't think we'll be able to study any more tonight either."

He laughs softly, and you feel him relax in your arms.  _ He's falling asleep, isn't he? _ Slowly, you grab the covers of the bed, and pull them up to cover both of you. After doing that, you look at him, and smile tenderly.  _ He's so different than what you had predicted. You thought he was a grumpy, unapproachable delinquent, but here he is, cuddling up against you, begging you to be with him, all of this happening in his cute, pink room filled with flowers and stars.  _

_ You honestly didn't think this was where life would bring you... _

_ But, well, isn't that what makes it so great? _


End file.
